Talk:Junundu
This is gonna be so cool It can dance? Let there be "lols"-Onlyashadow, Top 100 Guild 09:37, 30 October 2006 (CST) :It can also /roar -- pretty fun when you have your hero party along as they also join in. Thulsey 21:34, 6 November 2006 (CST) ::You can also sit, I've noted all the emotes you can currently use. Try them! Mithran 08:49, 17 November 2006 (CST) Unbalanced feature Due to the current impactq of character's equipment on the wurm's abilities (noticeably energy recovery and inner maximum health, stripped of armor bonuses), the phases were you must be in this form are undoubtly unfair and unbalanced to many professions (warrior, paragon and ranger at least). And I don't even speak of the challenge mission of the Remains of Sahlahja, where a 55hp monk will have no problem to exploit those elements (and some maintened enchantments as bonuses), while others die and fail miserably trying to : * gather points for hero armor, * map the place for cartographer title. --Leonim 07:17, 13 November 2006 (CST) :Guild Wars has never strived to make everything as easy to every class, if feasible at all. Traditionally, certain classes, particularly monks, have got away with (quite literally) exploits that a poor wammo could only dream off, have had a much easier time finding a pug group for either PvE or PvP, etc. But in this case, I believe the wurms have actually *balanced* these differences, giving any player about the same characteristics. A hundred more HPs won't make a big difference. Mantained enchantments *do* make a big difference though, but I've yet to find anyone else using them at large. :The wurms are unbalanced though, related to the poor mobs! Even in Hard Mode the poor things have a hard time bruising you at all. And as if the wurms were not nasty enough by themselves, they also get this little spammable skill for a zillion damage and eternal blind. If someone should demand a Junundu nerf, it would be the Margonites. ;) :Chemtox 10:59, 29 June 2007 (CDT) Pets utilizing Junundu I noticed this evening that my Hero's pet was able to enter and use the Junundu. I didn't notice him using any skills, as he wasn't able to heal himself, but it was still a great way to level my hero's pet.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 05:53, 16 November 2006 (CST) :I've since tried to get my pet in the Junundu again to no avail. The only thing I can figure is that it's a bug in the quest itself, Gate of Desolation (mission).--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 22:35, 16 November 2006 (CST) I've noticed this on the article. "Pets will die when entering a Junundu in explorable areas. When the owner of the pet exits the wurm, their pet will appear beside them (alive). Only during the Gate of Desolation mission will the pet enter its own Junundu. Pets do not use any of the Junundu skills. If the pet dies while in the Junundu, Junundu Wail will not resurrect it. Interestingly, however, pets gain experience for monsters defeated by their Junundu-riding owners. Minions are not killed when characters enter a Junundu." I'd Like to mention that Pets level up dead anyways, and doesn't have to be in range of its owner to level up. I find it pretty obvious that minions, being undead or animated, can enter without any problems. - Shadie Junundu Armor Level I remember seeing somewhere that Junundu have 40 armor. However, I can't seem to find where I saw it. Can someone confirm, or test to see how much armor you have while in a Junundu? --Curse You 20:09, 26 November 2006 (CST) :I wonder if a Drake Kabob can be eaten while in the Junundu. -- Dashface 06:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::You can eat a Kabob while in the wurm, but I have nothing solid saying that you take less damage. Further tests? -- Dashface 06:21, 30 December 2006 (CST) :::Before the last skill update, Sandstorm cast by Sandstorm Crags did 80 damage per pulse to non-attacking Junundu and 140 damage per pulse to attacking junundu. That damage ratio was only consistant with Sandstorm at 15 Earth Magic (which, at the time, did 40 uncontitional Earth damage and 30 conditional damage Earth damage per pulse), which means Junundu have exactly 20 AL vs Earth Damage. -- Gordon Ecker 01:30, 5 February 2007 (CST) Can someone else confirm this for me. Just now the Junundu's Armor seemed to be based on my equipments armor level. I was taking just over double damage with a 15 armor set compaired to a 60 armor set. Potentially armor levels of the junundu are infact just a + or - from your current armor set? 82.32.153.16 12:01, 25 February 2007 (CST) :You're correct. I didn't collect much data for my initial calculations, and forgot to include the effect of monster level. Earlier today, my Ranger took 30 damage per pulse (60 while attacking) with max Radiant armor and 170 damage (339 while attacking, probably due to a rounding error) with no armor. I'm calculating the armor levels right now. -- Gordon Ecker 20:28, 4 March 2007 (CST) ::Estimated armor levels: ::*Caster: 32 vs earth damage ::*Ranger: 72 vs earth damage ::*Unarmored: -28 vs earth damage ::I strongly suspect an across the board -28 armor penalty. -- Gordon Ecker 20:39, 4 March 2007 (CST) "Sometimes a hero will exit a wurm in the middle of the sulfurous haze effect" Can't you just disable Leave Junundu on your heroes? Or do their skill bars not change to the junundu skills on your screen? - Capcom 22:20, 26 November 2006 (CST) :It's not that they use the skill (and yes, their skill bars change too), but that they probably hit a glitch in the textures that makes their AI think they've hit rocky terrain and automatically spits them out. — [[User_talk:Kyrasantae|'kyrasantae']] 23:31, 26 November 2006 (CST) Actually, this happened to me fairly recently. A friend who was playing with me at the time (I don't know if it had anything to do with it) lagged out, and suddenly, all of our Junundu spit us out in the middle of the sulfrous wastes. Turns out if you don't MOVE you can sit there indefinately.24.149.28.230 02:34, 28 December 2006 (CST) Cortista 21:31, 11 February 2007 (CST) :I might have a lead on this bug, it's most prone to happening when you travel under a bridge or similar over-pass, Guild Wars is very bad at determining height difference (ie. you can attack people in melee who're stood directly above you), it's likely a similar mechanism that is confusing whether they are on a bridge and safe, or in the haze beneath. --85.62.18.8 13:56, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Bug with SoC being replaced by Junundu Siege ...has been fixed (just went out of Bone Palace to try it out). I removed the notice. Artemis Faul Description "It can also dance; just a sleepy shifting of weight from side to side, but it's there. The /roar emote causes the wurm to roar." Does this belong in the Description section? +It's already mentioned in Trivia... Artemis Faul : No. I left the dance part in there when I first edited the article because I had not yet read the trivia section. I didn't go back and reedit the article because I didn't have the time to fix all the problems with it. Since someone decided to stick the /roar line in, I went ahead and took the time to make the edits. It should be much better now. -- James Sumners 15:08, 29 November 2006 (CST) Weapon Effects I've noticed that the weapon that you hold when you enter the Junundu affects the Junundu's attacks. It seems like a normal attack from a Junundu will always do 40 armor-ignoring damage, but the manner in which that attack is delivered varies. I noticed that while I was on my mesmer (who uses a staff) I launched projectiles, but when I loaded my Assassin (who uses Daggers) into the Junundu, not only did I have to attack at close range, but I had a chance to double strike. I haven't tested this yet with any weapons other than Daggers and wands/staves, but does anyone care to independently confirm this for me? It seems like quite an important note, but I'd like to get some agreement before I edit this. 149.169.109.224 15:18, 29 November 2006 (CST) :When my ranger is in a Junundu, I can attack at longbow range. --Curse You 19:13, 30 November 2006 (CST) ::So far I have tested this with Heroes and Henchmen. And it does seem that henchmen and heroes using melee range weapons will only attack on melee range. If someboy can, please try to test if you deal p to three hits using a scythe. Mithran 09:05, 1 December 2006 (CST) *Sword, Axe, Hammer - 55 damage, melee * Daggers - 40 damage, melee, chance to double strike * Scythe - 35 damage, melee, can hit one adjacent foe * Wand, Staff - 40 damage, ranged * Bow - 40 damage, ranged, range dependent on range of bow equipped * Spear - 55 damage, ranged The Wurm Guide - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 09:12, 1 December 2006 (CST) :I play my warrior with a scythe. When in a Junundu he still hits two adjacent foes - with normal attacks as well as with the attack skills. -- numma_cway 10:54, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Note also that the damage type can change to the weapon's type. I was using a Dunshek's Purifier (holy damage), and did 80 damage a hit to undead, instead of 40. Sometimes, though, it randomly changes back. When this happens, I just swap to another set and back, and I'm at 80 again. ::I've never seen the damage type change. Perhaps you attacked something which wasn't undead (eg. Carven Effigy)? (T/ ) 02:55, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Predator? Well, I've seen many times the Predator movies (even the alien versus predator one) and they mouths are not really similar, Junundus looks just like a thumbless hand with the palm downside. Predator mouths have two mandibles downside and two moveable fangs upside, they look more like crab mandibles. They also don't wail when they heal. In the movie that wail was caused by pain due to cauterization. So, they have nothing to do with predators. (Google for 'predator head' images for references and comparison). Mithran 13:36, 18 December 2006 (CST) :Why is it, then, that Jununzus don't wail when using Cautery Signet? --15:02, 28 December 2006 (CST) Glitch If you are out of your junundu, and your party is in a rocky zone, if you get wurm spore while team in "Rocky" zone: all the party members will be junundu while in rocky zone~~ until you get to end of rocky area ~~ Ever hate having those stupid newbs who are Junudu ascended? Well, hate no more to be allowed to use junudu with those people just go have them die once they die the junundu will allow you to control them again. =D Undead Wurm See Lost Soul (Remains of Sahlahja) ''I beg of you, use your undead wurms to destroy the insects infesting the tombs so that the souls within can finally find peace. Eat those words yet Firefox?--TheDrifter 12:47, 23 January 2007 (CST) :Eat those words? grow up. --[[User:FireFox|'FireFox']] 19:20, 23 January 2007 (CST) ::Awakened Acolytes have 15 Smiting Prayers but only do 75 damage with Signet of Judgment against players in Junundu form, and holy damage skills do the listed damage against Queen Aijundu. Maybe only the Remains of Sahlahja / Dynastic Tombs wurms are undead. -- Gordon Ecker 03:29, 2 March 2007 (CST) :::Um, the above quote doesn't prove the wurms themselves are undead. If someone refers to "Fremen sandworms", he's not asserting that the sandworms are actually fremen, but just that the fremen often ride them into battle. The context of the sentence alone doesn't make it clear whether the speaker means that the wurms are themselves undead or merely that they are owned by or used by the undead. However, given that the wurms don't take double-damage from smiting prayers, I think it's pretty clear that the latter is the case. --68.187.144.197 03:25, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Tactics Are there any good tactics available for this wurm ?, I got an perfect way of solo farming with this wurm. I made an video of it. Good farm, takes about 15 minutes a run, 2 times chance of green (monk/ranger) and most of the time 1 chest (if you walk arround you might find some more if you focus on them), and it makes arround 2-4k on items. Are there more things you can do with a wurm ? Any1 ? i mustn't be the only one who makes good use of those wurms ?--OMEGA-ThundeR 08:25, 12 March 2007 (CDT) Bug with Rebirth? Today and before, when farming with a bonder (Tahlkora), she wasn't able to rebirth me when I died when inside a junundu. Rebirth just gave no result whatsoever. Magikal81 17:16, 16 July 2007 (CDT) Red after leaving Junundu My koss turned red after he left an junundu worm. I think this is with all diguises/forms... Cuse it happens with avatars too Battle Tactics I know, Death penalty is pretty much irrelevant while in a Junundu, but for places like The Shattered Ravines where you occasionally have to exit the Junundu to do things (Wayward Guide for example) it can make a difference. Anyways - my question is, does anyone have some good battle tactics that one should employ while in Junundu? Even though Junundu have massive Health and Energy and powerful skills, they have low AL so I find myself dying all too often because they have problems with self-healing. Junundu Wail only works if no enemies are in earshot (need to retreat, problem with hench/hero), Junundu Strike is negligible, and pulling off a Junundu Bite is difficult since you have no reliable KD that isn't easily interrupted (stupid enemy Mesmers). I also find Sandstorm Crag and Shambling Mesa particularly lethal, especially in groups larger than just two. Any suggestions? (T/ ) 03:43, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :I agree with you about how much you tend to die in those things. Happens to me all the time. However, they DO have a reliable way of using Bite, though it can't be used very often. If you use Tunnel and end it with Bite it KDs before the effect, and so you get healed. Also, as soon as something dies, make sure to use Feast (and hope you get Blinding Breath, Choking is worthless and Burning can't be used close) and start smashing them with it. Or, you can hang back and fire off Siege attacks while the rest of the smart-as-bricks henchies go up and melee --Gimmethegepgun 03:48, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::Yes, but, Sandstorm Crag and Shambling Mesa cannot be Knocked Down. Neither can Desert Wurm or Awakened Gray Giant (I think). So meh...And, like I said, Mesmers will interrupt you anyways, for whatever reason. Awakened Head and Awakened Thought Leech have this annoying tendency to interrupt me whenever I try that combo. Oh, and Junundu Tunnel has 30s recharge. (T/ ) 03:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::Like I said, you can't use it very often. And I find that it doesn't get interrupted all that often, since they usually chuck their interrupts at the henchies firing the volley of Sieges at them (since I tend to use the combo at start of fight for some reason... I should really stop that). I don't really find the Mesas to be much of a problem, they have high armor but past that they don't do very much. The Crags though.... Me hate Sandstorm :( --Gimmethegepgun 03:54, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Giants can be knocked down --Blue.rellik 04:28, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :::::O rly? Well that just made things a bit easier for me. Strange though...no Giants in Prophecies do that. :( (T/ ) 04:50, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::ya rly. However I think the knockdown is similar to a Juggernaut being able to kd a siege turtle, it's a special feature about the junundu that applies only to those creatures --Blue.rellik 06:16, 9 August 2007 (CDT) :When vanquishing Joko's Domain (Groups of up to six Crags/Mesas there), I often resorted to the following tactics: Get close to the enemy group, call a target and have warriors engage it first (if you are a W just rush in, otherwise use hench controls). Henchies will usually instantly use Junundu Siege as soon as they can (skill is recharged and target is in range). This initial spike should usually kill the target (I have yet to meet a non-boss creature other than a sand wurm that would survive eight hits of wurm siege). Now, simply retreat. Flag your henchies away and kite. Once Siege is recharged, turn around and spike the next target. Rinse and repeat. This is of course not very elegant and far from failproof. You won't get away easily and take considerable damage while running, but it will be a lot less compared to staying and fighting it out. --[[User:Eightyfour-onesevenfive|'84-175']] (talk) 08:16, 9 August 2007 (CDT) Weapon effects on health I've noticed that you actually can get your weapon to effect your health. I was using a Dragon crest Axe and a shield with a +30, but I had them switched out when I entered the junundu. When I re-equped them, I had 3060 max health instead of 3000. I know this isn't a huge difference, but if this also works with energy, you could nearly doubly your energy by starting with a -energy set then switching to a max energy set(even 15/-1 set). I haven't tested this yest since I only ever bothered to go through most of the campaigns with my warrior.--Devils Apprentice 14:39, 24 September 2007 (CDT) :To add some data to this - I've noticed that some collector rewards, quest rewards and green weapons or offhands do not lend their HP bonuses to the Junundu. Weapons (and shields) or armor with mods (that were added by the player such as grips or runes) do give the HP bonus to the wurm. Tested with Prayer of the Forgotten, The Darksong, Eye of Argon, Collector shield with +30,-5(20%) - I have one for each paragon and warrior attribute, Collector Axe with +30hp grip added, Victo's Axe, Victo's Hammer, Victo's Blade, Superior Vigor Rune, Minor vigor rune (quest reward) Minor vigor rune (from rune trader), Flatbow with +28hp grip. The only ones that did not work were the quest reward rune and the shields and the spears. Not sure yet if this is a solid rule that ALL green spears, quest rewards and collectors with hp+ mods inherent cannot affect Junundu, but so far it's true for all of the warrior equipment and paragon equipment that I have. As an interesting side note, the Prayer of the Forgotten did add +5 energy (which helps since I've only got +2 energy regen). To be clear - you must un-equip any weapon or armor you want the bonus from when you click on the wurm spore. After activating the wurm, re-equip to enjoy the added HP and Energy. 23:10, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Norn Blessing Bug! Raven Blessing, Ursan Blessing and Volfen Blessing remain on you inside the Wurm. When the blessing ends, you will have your original skills while still being a wurm. Despite this, you will be as weak as a human and still will not have have your primary attribute. This doesn't work anymore. The Norn Blessings are now removed when entering a Junundu. Tar/Guest 20 Feb 2008 :Can someone confirm this? My only character that has access to junundu has no norn blessings yet. floWenoL 20:23, 22 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm not sure what update exactly, but one or aanother specifically said it fixed a bug with Junundu and Norn blessings.--UberNoober 20:28, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Trivia The bit about the Junundu resembling in sound and look a worm from tremors... I can't speak for the sound but other than they both are worm shaped and have multi-part mouths, they bear little resemblence. Junundu have scales, horns, as well as a distinct top and bottom These are all features lacking from the critters in Tremors. Add that in tremors, the 'worms' have obvious tongue like parts, which are not apparent on the Junundu. The 3 points of congruence I see are: They are both large. They are both worm shaped. They both have (somewhat different) multi-part mouths. I'd appreciate it if someone can confirm the bit about sounds as similar or not, as I'm inclined to remove that bit of trivia as false. Yamagawa 18:51, 18 January 2009 (UTC)